Blinding Love
by Harley BB
Summary: Kotarou has been feeling very depressed and Misha is willing to do anything to make him feel better so heaven sends her down to earth one more time to try and make him happy. The story will be better than the summary I promise : T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Kotarou was in his first year of college but was having a hard time recently. A couple of months ago he and Kaboshi were in a car crash in which she died he wasn't able to forgive himself. Takashi was also angry at him and blamed him as well. They haven't talked since her funeral; Kotarou was beginning to go down a bad road. He began to drink excessively, skip class, and was beginning to fail all of his classes as a result. His professors were willing to give him only one more chance to improve his grades or else he would get dismissed. Kotarou tried to study but then he wouldn't be able to control

himself and began to look for some kind of alcohol.

It was late on a Friday night around midnight; Kotarou had just come out of a bar drunk and was making his way back to his apartment. Four guys began to follow him out of the bar and were slowly beginning to catch up to him.

"Hey you seem a little tipsy there buddy" one of them joked. Kotarou snickered.

"No shit Sherlock what does it look like I am?" he responded never looking back.

"What did you say?" the guy asked angrily. Kotarou turned around with a smirk on his face.

"I said no shit Sherlock, or are you deaf as well as stupid?" Kotarou asked them.

"Why you little punk now you're going to get it!" The same guy responded. His friend made a little circle around Kotarou who was still smiling, which kind of freaked them out.

They shoved him to the floor and began to beat him up one by one. Then they just decided to just steal his wallet before anyone saw them. They reach for his pocket but Kotarou slapped his hand away.

"Don't!" He shouted

.

"Shut up!" the guy responded. One of his friends put his hand on his shoulder.

"Lets just go he probably doesn't have any money on him anyways. He bought a lot of drinks back there." He told the guy, he nodded and without another word they ran off.

Kotarou smiled 'I want to just lie down and fall asleep and never wake up' he thought. And he fell asleep.

Back in heaven

Misha was wearing glasses working with one of the reverends as his personal assistant. Hiro was very handsome reverend; he had long brown hair, blue eyes, ivory skin. She

was allowed no visitors except for Sasha. Misha was in Reverend Hiro's office filling paper when her head began to hurt again painfully. She let out a scream as she fell down and grasped her head and continued to moan. Hiro got up from his desk and made his way towards her. He knelt down beside her and stroked her head; she then began to calm down. Slowly she sat up and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hiro for that. It happened again I'm beginning to worry about him more and more each day." Misha said with tears still in her eyes. Hiro frowned.

"It's alright besides you decided to live like this, how's your vision now?" he asked her. She sighed.

"It's darker now; I'm going to go blind soon I fear." Misha told him. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hiro asked.

"It's Sasha reverend" Sasha said from the outside.

"Come in" he responded.

"Thank you reverend, How is MISHA! what happened!" Sasha asked as she saw the scene when she walked in. Hiro helped Misha stand up and still had a hold of her even as they stood, holding onto her from the shoulders.

"Tee Hee Hee, well you see I think Kotarou had another bad day and I felt sick. But I feel better now so it's ok." Mish told her sister as lightly as she could

.

"This is why you don't make such a deal! You still haven't changed Misha I see!" Sasha yelled. Hiro let go of Misha and took a step forward.

"I'm sorry Sasha if I should offend you but for sister did this out of the kindness and love she has for this particular human. And I have to disagree with you on how she hasn't

changed but even if it doesn't look like it she's matured and is speaking properly now thanks to my instruction." He told Sasha whose face went red.

"Oh I'm sorry reverend I didn't mean to imply that you haven't taught my sister. I'm just upset on her much she's suffering for a human who is just determined to end his life."

Sasha replied quickly. Misha's eyes widened.

"Kotarou wants to kill himself?" Misha asked her sister. Sasha nodded then ran up to Misha and grasped her shoulders tightly.

"Misha if this idiot does somehow commit suicide then that means you might go completely blind and I'm not sure what else could happen. Why? Why Misha? Why did you have to make that deal?" Sasha yelled! Misha just cried once again.

"I don't care about that! I just want Kotarou to be happy again like he used to be!" Misha said removing her sister's hands from her. Hiro had a scared look on his face.

"Misha if you go blind then you won't be an angel, you remember that don't you?" he asked her. Misha nodded.

Flashback

"I will work for you on one condition-su" Misha told Hiro.

"Name it and it will be granted" Hiro responded smiling.

"Whenever Kotarou-kun feels sad I want to take away half of his sadness-su and make me feel it instead of him." Misha demanded.

"Alright but that means going blind as well, whenever angels feel the sadness of a human they begin to go blind, but once their blind they can no longer work as angels do you understand?" He asked her.

"Yes-su anything for Kotarou-kun" Misha pleaded.

"Alright then." Hiro said smiling.

End of flashback

"This is insane what are we going to do Misha?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know Sasha but I'm more worried about Kotarou he's hurting real bad." Misha said worriedly.

"Misha I'm going to send you back to Earth." Hiro said after a lot of thought.

Misha's mouth widened for the first time since her arrival back in heaven.

"Really-su! Excuse me I'm sorry! But really? I'm going back!" Misha asked excitedly.

"Yes I don't want you to go blind either. You have two months to make this human happy again then you have to come back ok." Hiro said.

"Thank you so much Hiro-kun! I promise I'll make him happy" Misha jumped and hugged him. "Tee Hee Hee I'm sorry" she said when she let go.

"Misha you need to learn to take better control of your emotions." Sasha scolded her sister.

"Tee Hee Hee I know I know I'll do better I promise Sa-chan" Misha winked. Sasha nodded.

"Well I'll be off I need to go turn in my reports I'll come and check on your progress so don't be surprised if you see me there soon as well." Sasha said as she waved good bye.

"Ok Sasha see you soon." Misha waved to Sasha as well. Sasha left the room.

"Misha one more thing before you go, I have to remind you of two things. One our promise and second that this is the last time you'll be allowed to return to Earth do you

understand?" Hiro asked Misha.

"Yes" she responded more coolly and with a sad smile this time.

Back on Earth

Kotarou was dreaming of Misha he wondered if she was doing well in heaven he missed her so much he knew that if she was here things would be different. He felt himself waking up by the frozen ground. He then saw a bright white glow in front of him, he couldn't make it out everything was blurry.

"What happened to you Kotarou?" The glowing figure asked. He recognized the voice even though there was something different about it.

"Misha-san?" he asked before he passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kotarou was having a dream where he was back in elementary school; he was with all of his old friend including Misha and Shia. He was eating lunch and he was having a good time everyone was laughing and having a good time. But then they suddenly got up and left him he tried calling out to them but they kept walking and fading into the distance. He woke up in his room he recalled what happened, he wondered how he got home he lifted his sheets and was about to get off his bed until he heard a voice coming from the door way.

"You shouldn't get up yet so soon." a sweet girl with long pink hair said from the hall way. She looks older but it was definitely her he thought.

"Misha-san?" he asked surprised. She smiled warmly at him and carried a try in her hand as she walked towards him. She set it down on his night stand; she grabbed a chair from his desk and placed it next to his bed.

"Misha-san what are you doing here?" he asked, her smile died down.

"I came back to take care of you again, it looks like you're in real trouble here Kotarou what's going on?" she asked him this time. He layer back down on his bed.

"I'm fine I just need some rest is all. "He said turning his body away from her.

"Kotarou you are not fine I know you, and the way you have been acting for a while is not who you are. Please tell me what's going on."? She asked again.

'I can't tell her' he thought squeezing his eyes shut his heart began to feel like it was being squeezed. "I just need some rest right now Misha please it's still too early. Misha's heart hurt seeing him like this, her sadness mixed with his made her spill a couple of tears down her face before she got up and walked out the door.

Kotarou rolled facing upward toward the ceiling 'What am I going to do now? I've spent most of my life wishing her back here and now that she's here I don't want her to be near me.' he thought. He grabbed his pillow from underneath his head and placed shoved it on his face and groaned.

Misha walked around his living room everything seemed different. There was new furniture and there were new pictures in the frames. She took her time viewing each and smiling at some then laughing at others. Then there was one with Katoraou and Koboshi it was in a black frame. She noticed there was candle next to it; she also noticed that the candle looked really worn. 'That's strange' she thought then she noticed that there weren't any more current photographs on display. 'Something is going on and it's not good, maybe ten-chan knows something.' she thought that maybe she should head there first. She went inside kotarou's room to check if he was sleeping.

Little did she know that as soon as she opened the door that Kotarou feigned to be asleep. She didn't suspect that he could lie to her so she smiled and thought she could leave him to sleep for another couple of hours. She closed the door then opened the window from the living room and flew over to Takashi's home. In the other room Kotarou sighed part of him was grateful she left and the other one was scared that maybe she wouldn't be back because of the cold way he treated her. He shook that though from his thoughts. He decided to wake get up and eat what Misha had prepared for him it wasn't that bad. He smiled as he remembered how hard Misha tried to cook for him in the past.

After he finished eating he walked into the kitchen and washed the dish he ate from. He looked at the pot in the stove and frowned as he saw that she had only made enough for him. He also noticed the first aid kit on the kitchen table. His eyebrow twitched. 'she still hurts herself when she makes something as simple as soup?' he thought. He sighed and put the kit away and looked at the time it was barely 8 am. He decided to make breakfast for both of them he smiled at the thought of them having a meal together again.

Misha arrived Takashi's home and knocked at his door. His butler answered the door and asked whom she was here to see. She told him that she wanted to speak with Ten-Chan he told her to wait in the living room. Misha sat on the bright white sofa in the lavish living room. She didn't know whether to be excited or nervous to see him. She heard footsteps coming near her she turned around and her mouth dropped. Takashi has grown so handsome he was taller than Kotarou but he had more muscle and his hair was at the same length his eyes were still green but still had the same sadness and despair like Kotarou. His eyes also widened when he saw her.

"Misha?" he asked.

"Yes! How have you been?" She asked politely.

"I've been well and yourself? I haven't seen you in years! When did you get back?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm content thank you, I arrived last night." she answered.

"Oh really? well please sit down." he said sitting down on the couch in front of her motioning her to do the same.

"I really like your house Ten-chan." Misha said.

"Thank you it hasn't change really much has it, but you have changed I can tell just by listening you talk." He said smiling.

"Well where I was working they forbade me to talk like that so eventually it faded away but sometimes when I get overly excited it slips out. But you have also changed Ten-chan except I can see it in your eyes." she said massaging her hands.

He frowned a little bit. "Well life isn't always easy you know? I try my best but it seems like nothing gets better sometimes." he answered.

"Ten-chan what happened between you and Kotaro?" she asked looking up to him trying to meet his eyes. He quickly looked away and began to clutch his fists.

"That bastard killed Koboshi and didn't even attend her funeral." he said gritting his teeth together. Misha's eyes widened.

"She's dead? no Kotarou could never do that I don't believe it must have been an accident!" she yelled standing up. Takashi stood up as well and glared at her.

"its true even ask him yourself! I would never lie about something like that Toboshi was just trying to help him with his drinking problem and he killed her!" he shouted.

"No, no," Misha whimpered. Takashi was crying from the corners of his eyes.

"Yes that bastard killed my fiancé!" he yelled.

BACK AT KOTAROU's PLACE.

"I hope Misha like pancakes" Kotarou mumbled to himself. He felt happy something that he hadn't felt in a really long time he was actually looking forward for her to return. He began to wonder where she went. Then his heart sank.

'oh no what if she tried to go looking for them?" he asked himself. Then another thought entered his mind. 'What if all of this was just a dream and she wasn't ever going to come or that she had never had came in the first place.' he thought. Then he heard the window slide open and Misha came with her eyes swollen and red. His face went pale 'she did go looking for them'.

She landed in front of him "Kotarou is it true what ten-chan said?" she asked with tears beginning to form again in her eyes. He felt his heart stop.

'No not now its over she'll hate me, no I can't stand her looking at me with those eyes NO!' his head yelled. He then began to panic and the next thing he knew grabbed the pan from the stove and threw it towards Misha.

"Go away don't look at me!" he yelled and sank to the floor clutching his legs together. Misha dogged the pan and began to get scared, and began to gradually make her towards him.

"Kotarou what's wrong you can tell me anything, if you say Ten-chan is lying then I believe you but tell me what's going on?" Misha asked trying to reached out for him but he shoved away from her.

"leave me alone don't look at me." he continued yelling. Misha bit her lip, not knowing what else to do she grabbed her wand and used the one angel magic she knew to help him.

"restraint" she murmured quietly. Then in a flash gold weeds formed around Kotarou holding him up but retraining him at the same time. His eyes widened and continued to yell at Misha to go away. Misha shook her head and made her way towards him and this time she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She felt him tremble and she felt something wet on her shoulder she knew he was crying.

"Don't leave Misha-san" he cried into the nape of her neck. She smiled.

"I promise I never will just let me save you." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a while Kotaro was able to calm down and Misha released him and he gently landed on the kitchen floor. He felt so numb that he couldn't lift himself up. Misha kneeled down in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kotaro-kun you can tell me what's wrong. Let me in I won't judge you, angels don't judge they love." Misha said smiling.

Kotaro sighed " I had just been put on probation and I don't know how but Kobashi found out and she found me at a party on campus drinking. She dragged me outside and tried to get me to go home with her. She tried to take my keys but I wouldn't let her so she said she wouldn't let me drive by myself. Well she was giving me a lecture about my drinking and how it was affecting my grades and life. I turn to look at her to tell her to leave me alone…I …I didn't realize that I had turned the whole car Koboshi screamed to watch out. I was headed towards a car so I turned the wheel left and rammed the car in a Semi-truck on Kibosh's side. She died on impact; I passed out immediately I didn't know what happened to her until I woke up in the hospital. Takashi was really mad and I couldn't face him, they were going to get married. And I...because of me they..It's all my fault. I tried to kill myself on the day of her funeral but I wasn't successful. Misha I really needed you." Kotaro began to cry again.

Misha was crying silently during the whole story, she didn't know how to comfort him. So she just stroked his head as he clung to her.

"Kotaro what can I do to help you?" she asked him. He looked up at her his eyes were puffy and red, the bags under his eyes looked like they have been there for a long time.

He looked down at his lap. "Stay here with me." he whispered.

"Of course I will, Kotaro what I'm about to do is for your own good so don't get mad please." she said and put her hands between his head and a blue glow began to come out of them.

She had put him to sleep, Misha sighed she felt better knowing exactly what had happened now. She used her angel powers to pick him up and put him back to bed.

After she tucked him in she left him there to rest after she closed the door behind her she saw Sasha in the living room.

"Are you really going to stay with him after what he just said?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Misha nodded "Are you stupid?! Instead of trying to find a way to cure yourself you're going to stay here with this murderer!?" Sasha yelled

Misha for the first time glared at her sister. "Shush he is resting! And as for the other thing he is not a murderer it was an accident!" she whispered loudly.

"Exactly an accident that could have been prevented if he wasn't an alcoholic, Misha it takes more than two months to get over that dreadful habit." Sasha countered

"By the time I leave he will be strong enough to do it on his own." Misha defended herself.

"Misha I have tried to make you see reason but I guess your intuition is going blind as well I cannot stand by and watch yourself disappear from both worlds because of your silly infatuation." Sasha replied.

Misha sighed "No body is telling you to watch go back to heaven and if in two months I come back then good and if I don't well then good too. I am going to see this out to the end even if I do disappear. Now Sasha I'm going to ask you to leave please." Misha told her.

Sasha looked taken back "Misha I don't know when but you have changed your not the same happy go girl anymore and I know it's his fault too. Fine! I'll leave but don't come crying to me when you loose your sight!" she yelled at Misha and disappeared.

"Bye Sasha-Chan" Misha said lowly.

'I know I've changed I'm more bitter now *sigh* but I'm going to make Kotaro happy I cannot fail this time.' she tout to herself.


End file.
